


Memento Mori

by Celestialya



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialya/pseuds/Celestialya
Summary: It was one thing to know Zagreus frequently died. It was another thing to watch him die.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small ficlet that would not leave me alone. Please enjoy

It was one thing to know Zagreus frequently died. It was another thing to _watch_ him die.

To watch the burning flame of life fade from those mismatched eyes, the cold hand going limp in his grasp, and feeling the final warmth of life exhaled from his lover's lips.

For the first time, the personification of death was at a loss of what to do. He knew Zagreus would be fine. He would rise from the blood pool, make some light conversation, maybe gift someone some nectar, & then head right back out to do it all repeatedly until he finally found that which he sought.

That knowledge did not sway him in his mourning. Realising that this was the first time Zagreus had not died alone was a heart-wrenching blow to the chest. This was another reason he wanted Zag to stay home. He would be trapped at home with his father but there were others there that cared for him. He would be safe. He would no longer feel the cold & painful embrace of death, just the embrace of its representation. 

Thanatos knew that he was the only was who was shaken by Zagreus's recent excursion. He knew it should not be bothering him this much. The others frequently made jokes about it or didn't even bat an eye. For those of the Divine, dying was just a minor inconvenience. Zagreus had died time & time again only to rise from the blood pool without missing a beat in his step, maybe a half-hearted complaint or sigh of aggravation. But that was it. No one else was disturbed by the constant death of the Underworld's Prince least of all the Prince himself. Some even dealt the final blow, and things were business as usual between Zagreus and the one who slew him in combat.

The irony of him being the only one affected as the embodiment of death was not lost on Thanatos. He was fully aware he should be the _least_ affected considering his work that keeps him so busy. Thanatos gripped his scythe hard enough that his hand was starting to hurt. It was time for him to do the complete opposite of his normal duty. He would just have to make sure that Zagreus didn't die as often, now wouldn't he.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
